1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns apparatus for manipulating items carried in the cargo area of automotive vehicles such as pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cargo vehicles such as pickups, vans, and the like are equipped with permanent or removable covers over the cargo area for protecting the cargo or for other utilitarian purposes. Since this type of covered vehicle only has a rear opening, it is difficult to reach articles located at the front of the cargo area. It is usually necessary to climb into the rear opening and work the articles rearward or to risk injury by leaning inward and picking up or pulling the articles rearward. The same applies in reverse, namely, when loading the vehicle.
Various devices have been disclosed for efficiently storing items in the cargo space of a pickup truck, and moving said items toward the rear of the truck for accessibility. Most typically, tool boxes are stored in the forward-most part of the cargo area, and are not easily accessible unless moved rearwardly toward the tailgate of the truck. Devices which facilitate controlled rearward displacement of storage containers within a truck cargo space are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,360; 4,752,095, and 5,121,959.
In the case of pickup trucks having a rigid cover disposed above the cargo area, the interior sidewalls and roof of the cover are capable of supportively storing items. However, as in the case of forwardly located storage boxes, it is difficult to access items stored within the covered region of the cargo space adjacent the walls and roof of the cover. Any apparatus for enhancing the storage and access of items within the covered cargo space of a pickup truck has to be an after-market item installable after the truck has been manufactured because it is a feature that is not of universal interest to all owners of pickup trucks.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for enhancing the accessibility of items stored within a covered cargo space of a rearwardly unloadable service vehicle such as a pickup truck or van.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object for forwardly and rearwardly displacing a storage compartment supported by the floor of the cargo space of a service vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature for forwardly and rearwardly displacing items stored adjacent the walls and roof of a covered cargo space of a service vehicle.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which can be adjustably installed into the cargo space of a service vehicle.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide accessing apparatus of the aforesaid nature of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.